Dark Star
by ellierobynreads
Summary: After driving the car that killed her best friend, Bella Swan is wracked with guilt and feels that she needs to be punished with loneliness, then she meets Edward Cullen.


**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, just the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>I've looked a long time to find you<em>

_I drifted through the universe just to lay beside you_

_anywhere you want me to take you, I'll go (yeah)_

_But there's things about me that you just don't know_

* * *

><p>Looking out of the window and watching the trees go by, Bella can't help but feel relieved to be leaving the place that made her feel suffocated with guilt and sadness.<p>

Not that this was going to make a difference, anyway.

*()*

It had been going around for weeks that someone was moving into the house next door to Edward, ever since they put up the 'SOLD' sign up.

It had been vacated for years, it was quite rare anyone really moves to Forks and since it was such a small town, everyone knew about it.

*()*

They parked outside their new home, their fresh start, and got out of the car.

Bella could already see her new neighbours peeping out of their curtains at them, trying to be subtle and she almost didn't notice.

Almost.

*()*

Walking down the stairs Edward could see his Mom looking out from behind the curtains and he laughed a little pulling her back, gently, by the shoulder, shaking his head at her.

His Mother, Esme, turned around and smiled at him, then just went straight back to staring out the window.

God, she looks like such a creeper, he thinks, laughing to himself and goes to join in on the stalking of their new neighbours.

*()*

Bella's Mum had told her to choose any bedroom she wanted, but unlike most teenagers she didn't really care.

So she just chose the one that was the closest.

She sighed, putting down her backpack that held the usual stuff, Phone, iPod, Book and Laptop.

Sitting down on her bed, she looked out of her window, the only view she had was the side of her neighbours house.

Great.

*()*

"I think I'm going to go and welcome them to the neighborhood after dinner," Esme says, wiping her hands on her apron after washing them.

"Yeah?" Her husband, Carlisle, answers.

"Yeah, I think they deserve a proper greeting, we never got one," Esme replies, with a bit of a snarky tone at the end.

"Plus, it would be nice to have friends here, and I thought I saw a girl that looks about Edwards age, it would be nice for him to have a friend that lives close by."

"I guess, but I think Edward prefers to hang out with his friends at school more than when he's at home," Carlisle puts down the knife he was using to chop the carrots and walks over to lean on the sink next to his wife.

"Well, it's worth a try, it's not healthy, being holed up in his room all the time."

Esme laughs a little, shaking her head,"Look at us, talking as if he's about twelve."

"Honey, I know you worry about him, you're right, it's not healthy but you have to let him come out of his shell on his own, you can't force him to," Carlisle puts his arm around Esme's shoulders and hugs her into his side.

"I know, I know," She sighs, moving away so she can face him," but we can still go welcome them though, right?"

Carlisle laughs, nodding and pulling her into a big hug, kissing the top of her head.

*()*

Bella knew as soon as the doorbell rang that it was neighbours coming to nosey around, wanting the new source of gossip, everyone was like that in small towns, they needed gossip to live, apparently.

"Bella!" Her mother, Renee, calls up to her.

She stands up with a heavy sigh, she hates meeting new people, always had.

As she walks down the stairs she can hear her mother and another women chatting, excitedly.

Bella closes her eyes and prepares herself, she knows this is going to make her uncomfortable.

*()*

**A/N: ellieereads' Chapter!**

**So this is an introduction of Mine and jacefourpeeta's story we are writing together, I hope you like it, I promise the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Please review and tell us what you think, it would really mean a lot to us.**

**Ellie x**


End file.
